6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Opposites Attack page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lizcat68 (Talk) 20:29, 2 December 2010 Categories Do not constantly remove and readd categories to pages on this wiki. There are consequnces you know. ZapSpit it out! 21:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) So how are my edits so far? Sorry, but I got ziltch on season 4 as of now. comment sections How do you add comment sections to the end of the pages? false info Someone keeps putting up in Jen's trivia that she's bisexual. i removed it, of course. NekoSavior 07:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Bisexual She had a crush on a girl, she is bi. AstroCreep2010 21:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you leave your signature behind when you send a message, okay? ZapSpit it out! Uh yes I do watch EEnE. It was one of the original shows on CN and it was also one of my personal favourites. My favourite character is Double D in case you were wondering. Also, what did you mean by possible spam? Silverspark shall EYE LASER BLAST YOU!!! Believe it or not, I wasn't always this cool 08:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. It was just a random thought that crossed my mind. Silverspark shall EYE LASER BLAST YOU!!! Believe it or not, I wasn't always this cool 05:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make the Wikipedia links. I basically reverted false edits. I'm guessing that the IP editor 70.117.162.139, who put the latest bogus claim of Jen being "bisexual" in the most recent edit before yours, is AstroCreep2010 once again. He's the only one on this board who believes what he claims about Jen, and I think that kid insists on refusing to listen and being hardheaded despite everyone else telling him not to put that edit in due to him having no proof of what he claims. Old School Fan 05:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem man! No problem. Glad to help you guys out I was a huge fan of this show. Tyler2513 22:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Videos I saw your message on Webby's user talk page. Just so you know, he is not a 6teen Wiki admin anymore. I just recently became an admin to this wiki, so you could ask me anytime since I'm the most active admin here. So, sure. You could add episode videos to the episode pages. I certainly don't see a problem with that. Look at the Bye Bye Nikki article page. That page has videos. BTW, Webby is a trusted member to Total Drama Wiki and is an admin there. ZapSpit it out! 18:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you're welcoming new users here. Nice job on that! You could also use this welcoming message if you want. It's all up to you. We're like two of the most active users on this wiki. ;) ZapSpit it out! 19:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Great job editing! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 19:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I can't. I don't have enough power to do that. Ask Ryan. He's a bureaucrat. These kinds of users promote other users to adminship. ZapSpit it out! 18:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog deletion: Feel free to delete some of Ruin's blogs. That means yes. ZapSpit it out! 00:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) xD. After a while, I'm hoping to advance to administraitor. I'm actually working on Stoked Wiki now. Anyways thanks for a warm welcome :D. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 14:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah IK. Also I'd like for you to know that'll I'll be gone until July 1st, due to a Trip. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 00:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Live chat The live chat box doesn't seem to be working for me for some reason. NekoSavior 02:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Eps Just wondering, there any other eps in particular you want to fill up? I can only do the 1st 3 seasons, though. NekoSavior 08:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Just leave it to the admins only and also, it was already protected for the admins only by Ryan on November 3, 2009. ZapSpit it out! 12:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So, when are you going to put up the rest of the videos for the videoless episode pages? ZapSpit it out! 18:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job at putting the videos up for the episode pages. Make note that jdd6890 has not completed the fourth season yet, so you'll have to wait for a bit until all are up. Also, I wrote the plot for The Girls in the Band, however there are some errors like spelling errors and other kinds, but I did write most of it. ZapSpit it out! 15:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rulebook Leave that to me. Thanks for the notification though. Sik Dude 20:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Bye I'm going to be gone tonight and tommorrow, so you and Sik Dude watch this wiki for me while I'm gone since I doubt there will be internet access to where I'm going to. ZapSpit it out! 14:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Sig Hey, thanks! I'm creative like that. Re: Green Ring Leave that to me. I'm still trying to get it to upload on here. Can you fix the Episode Guide like remove red links, episode references that belong on episode pages, check for spelling errors, and remove season premiere, season finale, and series finale since it's obvious in the episode articles? I don't want this website to be like a Wikipedia. ZapSpit it out! 20:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You know when you rename a page, you could uncheck the "Leave a redirect behind" box when move a page you know. ZapSpit it out! 19:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dead yet I've just been gone for a few days because of life. I'll get back to work on this wiki tommorrow. ZapSpit it out! 20:18, September 29, 2011 (UTC) From what I know, Gwen is a real 6teen character. She is one of two of Tricia's friends. The only difference is she has light brown or red hair, not blonde. ZapSpit it out! 19:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Community-corner Under the Important Blogs and Pages section on the MediaWiki:Community-corner page, can you place the from the File:6teen.jpg|center|350px to the R.A.W.? ZapSpit it out! 15:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Big Steve character page Since my search of characters didn't find this guy, I had a go at making the character page for him: http://6teen.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Steve It's very basic at the moment, since I haven't seen many episodes of 6Teen (we're still on Season 1 in my country!), but I think I got it mostly right. I did run into a problem with categories, however, that will need to be corrected. Based on the Emma Masterson Sr page, these are the categories I think apply: Adult Recurring Character Male It went kinda funny when I tried to specify these, so I gave up, because i don't want to mess up categories more then I already have.Buckmana 10:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Getting closer to 1,000 edits Hey, you're getting closer to being the first person to have 1,000 edits. Very good. I may make a blog on this after you reach it. ZapSpit it out! 12:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How do you alter paragraph coding? I keep running into this problem when I press enter (sample): Jen: Hello Nikki: Goodbye I was trying to add a quote sequence for Bring It On and I can't get the lines to follow each other without the 1.5 spacing rule being applied between them. It looks like I added 4 quotes instead of the one. Is there a code or a formatting command I can enter to "override" the 1.5 spacing and force them to group naturally? Buckmana 01:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) T.T . First, Uh, thanks for welcoming me, I guess. Second, I am not dumb and I am not technically a new user. I have been using Wikia for more than a year and know well what to do when editing and using Wikia's other features. I may be new to this wiki, but I am NOT new and I am NOT dumb. If that was part of your troll act then haha. >.> Lastly, my OCD with typos only annoys me when people are dumb enough to actually type that way on pages that, you know, actually matter. You can pretend I'm dumb, and you can be a troll if you want (as you are an admin and can do basically whatever you want...) , but I will continue to help out as much as I can with this wiki. I know that I'm not in charge and I have no control over what goes on here. Have a good day, though. :B [[User:Pinkydarn|·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 03:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you. :3 I was angry when I read it (because I was very rudely told to leave a public chat) and I thought I wasn't wanted here either. But now I see you were kidding. :P It's all good now. XD [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 23:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Sorry if I'm late with this message, but congrats on being the first person to reach 1,000 edits on this wiki. ZapSpit it out! 00:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You earned it! Nice job, dude. Way to go! Revert Notice According to that revert you made, mistakes happen, so you're fine. Can you remove some uneeded extra links on the Welcome to the Darth Side page? Some of the names of the article are already linked on that page. ZapSpit it out! 00:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Banned template Can you put a banned template on Anti-Copyright Trade Agreement? When you do, put down "being part of a temporary April Fools Day joke; this account is no longer needed". ZapSpit it out! 00:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I think you may need this This is for happiness, either if you're having a bad day or you want your day to go even better. Thanks for the Green Ring. I'm glad to receive a gift I made. :Good idea. ZapSpit it out! 00:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: 71.something Mind if you help me out with adding stubs to the episode pages where there is Wikipedia information only? ZapSpit it out! 00:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Mind if you split the Plot section on the Bye Bye Nikki page into two parts? ZapSpit it out! 01:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rules hey whts up how do u become a admin and do u think i could be one because ive been on here for like 2 weeks and ive done some great edits Dtregle (talk) 02:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm usually online at night, but I just wanted to say that the problem with the Welcome to the Darth Side page was the person who edited the page forgot the tag. Can you put the on the episode page? ZapSpit it out! 21:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: FH720 Ban While you're saying I'm "quick on the trigger", here's where he said the wiki sucks. I banned him because he was adding stuff unrelated to 6teen such as when he added a thing about Tricia's face resembling Meg (or someone like that) from Disney's Hercules. :It's all right. ::Yeah. Let's cut him some slack. Re: Hot Girls Yes. 6teen surgical masks Mind if you delete the 6teen characters wearing surgical masks? Reid16 doesn't like them. ZapSpit it out! 03:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, Xydux. It's already done. About Tara Is Tara's last name "Johansen"? Re: Hot Girls I'll do it later today. Re: One Time Characters We should. Categories Notify me the moment your computer goes haywire. :You can extend the short plots today if you want. I'll be helping out later because I have to go to school for a few hours. ::It would be best to combine them to save space. Thanks for taking this into consideration, I know that you have no involvment in what had occured, but as I stated in my rant, the TD wiki admins banned me and eight other users on that wiki for no good legitament reason. Also If Ryan does see that rant I posted here, tell him that he has no authority to block me here due to the fact that the rant is not "harassment" but "a series of well thought out complaints against the TD admins". Raptorman521 The one 19:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I would like to say thanks for helping out a lot on this wiki, especially the plot sections on the episode pages. I'm glad you took my blog into consideration and hope you do well with the rest of the wiki too. ZapSpit it out! 21:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to sign my talk page, so I checked through the history and helped you out a bit. Next time, don't forget your signature. ZapSpit it out! 01:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stubs All pages have to be at least 2,000 bytes to be classified as articles, and as for the "Voice" template, you can make that if you want, but only if necessary. Requested Three Page Deletion Go on ahead and delete them. Like you said, they serve no purpose. Greeter Gods/Goddesses Yeah. Merge them. Re:A Few Things: #No more short plots left. #Keep the Bye Bye Nikki page as is. Don't split it. #Make the game pages and make the list as well. DoubleDeputy D (Talk | ) 04:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :# You did what you could, so there aren't any left. :# Keep the page because it would be absolutely pointless to split it into two parts. :# If there are more 6teen games, make the pages and extend your list. :Other than that, everything's going to plan. 6teen Wiki:About Can you do the 6teen Wiki:About page? ZapSpit it out! 04:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Put in information about what the wiki is on top, what the wiki is about, making the best use of the wiki, contributing to it, and feedback and questions. ZapSpit it out! 04:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Summit I feel like we should add some quotes to the episode pages since some of them do not have any. Maybe even adding some images to some episode pages could help since many only have one or two. DoubleDeputy D Talk 04:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :We could add different tabs for the articles. (I.E. Quotes, Trivia, Plot, Images, etc.) ::I agree with the quotes, but the tabs seem like overkill, because the Quotes, Trivia, and (sometimes) Images sections are usually puny compared to the Plot. :::^^Agreed. Except for the tabs since I don't know what Wiki tabs are. ZapSpit it out! 16:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Kenny_Dies At the top of the page are tabs. What should we do about galleries? I can't take screenshots, so is there anybody who can and is willing to expand the galleries? :No worries, I can take some screenshots. DoubleDeputy D 05:05, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That's great! Mr. Nice Guy That page has a good amount of quotes. I do not think it needs more. DoubleDeputy D 00:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) You deleted my pregnant woman page you meanie! This comment made by some anon. Notice Please don't have an edit war with me. Thank you. Re: List of Movie Franchises It sounds like a good idea, but it might clutter up the Wiki. :Alrighty, then. Whatever floats your boat will do. Archiving talk pages If you want to know how to archive your user talk page, read here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Talk_pages under the section Archiving talk pages. ZapSpit it out! 20:51, January 13, 2013 (UTC) The Sub-Plot No probelms, it just seem unfair that the sub-plot didn't apper i don't know how to do that im wolfman my bro played a prank on me and banned wolfman by hacking my computer plz un ban me make a good point ill do my best Re: Milly7711 Set an indeffed block on her. I should've done that in the first place... Images You're welcome. Also, you did a pretty good job with adding quotes and extending the plots. -- DoubleDeputy D 02:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: A couple of things... #I do admire your bravado for telling me that I'm a good admin, but I'm not scaring off new contributors. If they make one edit that appears to be slightly inaccurate, I have to do what other users do: Revert it. I am helping you and other admins keep the wiki a safe and environmental place for children that plan on visiting one day. #Kyle Donaldson should be added to the One-Time Characters page because having a solo page on him and then adding a redirect isn't necessary. Even if small, unreadable edits were a mistake, they should be reminded on being more careful when editing. I wasn't trying to be mean. Reply As for right now, no. And you're welcome. DoubleDeputy D 03:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kyle Donaldson You can continue if you want to. Re: Timeline It could be in a floating timeline, but I don't feel it's that important to put it on the 6Teen page since it's seen in other shows. DoubleDeputy D 20:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jonesy's Jobs You can make that list if you want to. DoubleDeputy D 20:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just want to know, where should I put the Pregnant Lady entry in? :) I don't get it, What do you have against Daniella Robin (the Pregnant Lady) ? Eragonprime (talk) 02:03, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I named her that myself! :( Eragonprime (talk) 02:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The Problem with Eragonprime I know I'm gonna regret doing this, but thank you for helping me settle a dispute with Eragonprime. From the comments he's posting, he's being hard-headed and not following directions. :What I meant was that I wasn't trying to act like a suck-up, but I am giving you credit for lending a helping hand. ::If a ban occurs, a two-month ban should be lengthy enough. Content category Noticed this was deleted, couldn't we put chars/episodes/games/stores into there though? As opposed to more administration-based under-the-hood type categories that are also in browse like organization or site maintenance or files. +Y 07:40, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Also regarding the closure of Jade into a redirect to the less informative One-Time_Characters#Jade I am trying to figure out the reason here. Does this make things rather cluttered and hard to organize? Now we're without visual ID of the person and a concise presentation of who they are. We could even do categories on the basis of relatives of the main cast. +Y 09:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :The reason content isn't redundant (and why wikia makes it appear by default) is it basically divides the public main article space stuff from the 'under the hood' non-main article stuff (policies, forums, etc.) which is why it's nice, as it's slightly less cluttered than Browse is. :I'm glad the Rules page was pointed out (I didn't even think of just typing it in) but I'm still having trouble finding it on the homepage. I used Ctrl+F for 'rule' and got nothing. I viewed the source and 'rule' gets no hit. Are you sure the link to it wasn't removed? In addition to restoring a link to it on the homepage perhaps it could also be added to the TopNav? :I can see that 6Teen Wiki:About does link to it, but that doesn't appear to be linked to it. It does seem like automated greetings on talk pages do include a link to the rules though. I guess those started going out long after I started editing though so I didn't receive it. Could the greeting message link be supplemented with a homepage and topNav link to it for easy access? :I'm also wondering what process is gone through when changing/adding rules. I noticed a 30th rule was just added about 'bringing up problems' clearly in reaction to my comment on something I saw at the bottom of a talk page. :Since I can't edit the rules I can't do this, but adding it to Category:Policy would I think also be good in organizing it under the Browse hierarchy and to supplement alongside the default Wikia rules already there. :Just noticed the gallery at the bottom. Kinda wonderin about that, why not just keep the char images in their sections instead of at the bottom? It's not totally false that some info got removed though. The nifty info box in the old version had her hair listed as 'blonde' which isn't mentioned in One-Time_Characters#Jade. I guess that's a minor detail since it's obvious from her pic in the gallery at the bottom of the page though :) Still sucks if anyone is just typing 'blonde' into their search engine to get a list of blonde chars. Another issue is that she no longer shows up in Category:Relatives or Category:Females so we get an under-represented image of just how many relative characters are present in the show. +Y 07:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Present You had a bad day? If so, I made it better for you. Re: Front Page It looks fine by me. -- DoubleDeputy D 20:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Anons required to sign up Have you heard the Wikia news? Anons who edit wikis must have an account to edit now. :Aside from the fact that there's crude humor, and teen relationship dramas, I think this show's between children and teenagers. You should look over and confirm that this show's aimed at young audiences and not older ones. ::That's exactly my point. :::Anytime. Talk Page Archive I'll archive it later. Thanks for your concern. List of Relationships We should make a page, but we should lock it because certain editors may come and make speculated relationships. Noneofyourbusiness's edit on Mr. Garcia When Noneofyourbusiness said that Mr. Garcia appeared at the end of The Wedding Destroyers, he probably assumed that Mr. Garcia appeared in another episode. Before you ask about this, Mr. Garcia did not appear in another episode, thus making him a minor character. Report Page I've been thinking. Should we make a report page to help settle conflicts between users? :A report page is where a user goes to report another user for their misdeeds. If we reach a conclusion, then the reported user would be blocked for a certain period of time. The user who tattled on the reported user could be blocked for a period of time as well. We can notify users to go to this page if they're having a problem with another user, and the user being reported will be notified and we will have to put it on hold until they can come back and tell their side of the story. ::Aside from the fact that we "police this wiki very well", the user who's having a problem should notify us if they're having a problem with another user, and then we take action for both users. ::I had made the mistake of using multiple accounts, sadly. However, I think I have matured enough to be allowed reacceptance onto the wiki. :) Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The Total Drama wiki. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Scripts Post them if you want. I feel they should be posted. DoubleDeputy D 00:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Two pronged is better. DoubleDeputy D 03:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with DoubleDeputy D on this. Sik Du 21:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Request I have just a small request of certain episodes of 6teen, only a few and i can't upload them myself because my computert can't do it and no matter how much i tried, still nothing, here's are the request 1.Cheapskate = a close up images of Jen's bloody feet. 2.The New Jonesy = Jen screaming after realizing she has kiss Jonesy 3.Cecil B. Delusioned = a close up of Nikki's unclipped toenails. 4.J is for Genius = Nikki frozen face when she found out the Jonesy a genius Whoa, I'm still remembered here? I noticed the changes to the place the last time I was here. NekoSavior (talk) 11:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Eragonprime Three months should be fair enough. Maybe he'll learn to stop being disobedient and learn to follow directions. Sik Du 02:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: List of Networks My answer will have to be no because it would be pointless for something like that. Sik Du 23:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet Excuse me, but can you please stop telling me to "chill" when we're facing situations like this on the wiki? The user could be Eragonprime because he was told over a month ago to stop uploading photos of the "pregnant lady" for a page he tried to make, but it kept constantly getting deleted. Sik Du 13:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I am aware of the sockpuppet warning. And I apologize for the many attempts at adding a page concerning the character that I now identify as the Single Mother. I'm filled with regret about what I did and i'm sorry for not making a decent wiki page. Re: Sockpuppet It's alright. When I checked the user's page, I was 100% sure that it was a sockpuppet because two previous users were told to not upload photos of that so-called "Pregnant lady" several times. Also, thanks for your cooperation in this situation. Sik Du 04:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) 12/25/13 Merry Christmas from your friends and admins at the 6teen Wiki! Sik Du 03:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've got a question concerning Eragonprime: Should I tell him that his ban was lifted, and tell him that the infractions he received are still in effect? Sik Du 04:02, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey! Would you mind supporting me @ the bottom of your page, that'd be great! :) I have you on my Class of the Titants, my Delilah & Julius and my Princess Sissi Pages :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey. No I'd add you, just once everyone agrees. It would be a waist of my time to add you to then only have you decline. Are you onboard? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 09:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Can you explain why you don't want the comma, please? Hello. It's me, again. I'm just wondering why you're always getting rid of the comma I put beside "Apparently" in the Awake the Wyatt Within article. I put a comma there, as it makes the sentence sound better. In my honest opinion, there should be a comma there, so, if you can explain why you don't want a comma there, I might understand. But, in reality, it should have a comma. It sounds rather strange without one. Try reading it with a comma after "Apparently", and you'll see it sounds better. Thanks for taking your time to read this message. Hacker1 (Alias) 23:10, February 17, 2014 (UTC). How's it sound better without the comma? I am really baffled as to how that sentence sounds better without a comma. Here's an example of a sentence without a comma at the sentence's intro (It's not a 6Teen example): "After finishing supper Mark calls his parents." <- In my opinion, I think, "What? What's a 'supper Mark'?" Now, with the comma: "After finishing supper, Mark calls his parents." <- In my opinion, I think, "Ah. Mark finished supper, and he's calling his parents." In my opinion, it's the same principle for the sentence in the article. I don't want to get on your bad side, and all. So, you know what? Fine. You want to leave people somewhat irritated when they read that sentence? Leave it without the comma that makes it clear that the word "Apparently" is the introductory part of the sentence. At least you have the version you like. Hacker1 (Alias) 02:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC). New Message hey how did you block while at school omega shenron vs bills why are you editing arent you suppose to be in school that was rude that block from ed edd eddy was a waring wasnt it thanks for telling me but you know i can badge grab in websites were your not an admin at yeah i do but tell me why ar you editing at school Xydux, I read the rules lots of times and I'm now worried I'm going to get banned from 6teen wikia. I'm not complaining about the rules I'm just think I'm going to do something wrong which will lead to getting blocked or banned forever. (IceCreamgirl905 (talk) 14:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC)) Can I make a category for the guys Caitlin's dated? I am following rule #9. (IceCreamgirl905 (talk) 20:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC)) Reminder Listen, I know you want to block a user indefinitely for the evil things they've done, but don't you think banning them until 2XXX or 3XXX is rather redundant? Sik Du 21:13, September 23, 2014 (UTC) I've Been Thinking... About that time you asked about voice actors being added to the pages, there are good and bad things about it. The good thing is that it lists extra information. The bad thing is that it would be too much of a hassle to add it to every episode page. As for the byte length (if it is going to be implemented in the future), I say that it should be at least 100 bytes long. You also asked me about the voice actor template. I don't think that we should add one because in a character's information box, it already lists the person who voices said character, and adding more than one link leading to said article would just be redundant. You also asked me about making game pages for 6teen and other Teletoon related media. I was thinking about going with this option, but I did not plan it out yet. I think it should sound great, and there should be a separation between the two to avoid any confusion. If you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this, it's because you asked me these before, (look here) and I'm willing to take action as long as I'm not plagued by life issues. Sik Du 04:15, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Just a thought. If you're wondering why there are small texts pertaining to puns, I figured that this wiki could use some. One of the articles from the Powerpuff Girls Wiki uses this. Sik Du 12:30, May 22, 2015 (UTC) New Message hey, thanks for the welcome. Lezowski (talk) 00:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Xydux. I was looking at the STHS page, and I think that maybe it's "karashe" instead of "karashi". I wanted to check with you first though. I would think that if it was karashi, the "i" would be pronounced more like "ee". Thanks, Lezowski (talk) 00:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking about making an article about all the mall rules that Ron mentions. What do you think? –Lezowski (talk) 00:54, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Xydux Would it be cool if I added a section in Wyatt's article about all the songs he wrote, maybe even a subsection for the burger bible)? Thanks, Lezowski (talk) 02:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC)